


CA-流血日与宽恕时

by Booooom



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-06-15 05:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19605898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booooom/pseuds/Booooom





	1. Chapter 1

“上帝，我忏悔。”

夜晚寂静的教堂之中忽然传来的呢喃打破寂静。春天的晚风还稍冷，风一过吹着花园树上新长出的叶子哆哆嗦嗦地拍打着乱作一阵。克劳利靠在教堂的椅子上，两支前脚极其不雅观地交叠在前方的座位上，点了一只烟，模糊的光勾勒出他的侧脸。

每一次当克劳利的双手注定沾满鲜血之前，他会去教堂，在夺人性命之前“恳求”主的宽恕，讽刺意味的。

这种漆黑的晚上没人会来，教堂的门也从来不锁，他喜欢在夜晚溜达到这里，夜深人静的时候，洁白月光洒在大厅与雕塑上，闪闪发光，仿佛天使洒下的一缕圣光，他才觉得这个时候才是最圣洁，最神圣的。白日里总有那些令人作呕的伪善者毕恭毕敬地来到这里祷告，仿佛能真正洗净他肮脏的灵魂。

他嗤笑一声，开始闭目养神。

“谁在那。”

克劳利听到声音后睁开他的眼，慵懒地抬起头，看见了一串移动的火光，一个身影托着蜡烛朝着他走了过来。恐怕是某个神职人员？现在已经午夜了，平日的这个时候他们都休息，也许今天除外。他朝着远处挥了挥手。“是我，呃……我是克劳利。无意冒犯，我来这里和主聊聊天。”

那人是个男人，随着逐渐靠近的距离身形愈发明显，白色的卷发在暖光下温柔异常，照出他柔软的脸部弧度，连同他面颊上挂着的腼腆笑容。“噢……噢，您好！克劳利，我是亚兹拉斐尔。”他伸出手“是前半年来的传教士。我以前好像没见过您”

克劳利勾起唇角回敬了一个微笑。

“抱歉，虽然这么问可能会很突然，但为什么要晚上来教堂？现在已经午夜了，大家都睡着了。”

“白天的光太明亮，会灼伤我的眼。”克劳利随口说着，并打算起身离开。“好吧，其实是我有些失眠，来这里坐坐会让我舒适一些。”教堂过道里柔软的地毯让他像踩在棉花上一样。“时间的确不早了，我想我该走了……亚兹拉斐尔？是这个名字吧，希望我没听错。”

“是的”

他们一路走到门前，传道士抬起手礼貌地替他将门推开。

外面在下雨。

看来今天不得不淋雨回家，克劳利抬起头看着灰蒙蒙的天，繁星与明月被掩盖在了云层之下。一旁的亚兹拉斐尔将一把撑起的，白色的伞递到了他的头前，为他抵挡了铺天盖地的纳凉雨珠。

好意是鲜少的，尤其是在这个食不饱穿不暖的荒年。这个上层社会人士优雅地拉起传教士的手，低下头吻了吻以示感谢。拿着伞离开了。

——

小镇又死了人，这次是一个贵族，名叫劳恩斯。肢体被大卸八块，在地面摆出一个偷字。亚兹拉斐尔并不是第一次看到死人了，但还是忍不住背后发凉，冷汗顺着他的额头滑落，浓郁的血腥气息钻入鼻腔，甚至让胃部卷起一阵升腾的恶心感。

终日笼罩着血腥味的邪镇。亚兹拉斐尔半年前来到这里时街巷间就总留着传闻，一个上帝之怒时常降临的地方。这已经是半年来的第三个人了。

他们通常都作恶多端，当然这次失去呼吸的人也不例外。如果稍微注意一下周围市民低声探讨的事就足够有所了解，劳恩斯先生榨压过无数人，将高利贷借给老百姓，五六个人因他被迫走上绝路，甚至自杀。他的死的确像上帝之怒，但上帝没有肢解尸体摆出字符的爱好。

亚兹拉斐尔就站在那静静看着，直到一个有着漂亮红色卷发的男人走到他的身边。他和昨晚一样穿着棕色风衣，只不过鼻梁上顶着一架墨镜，克劳利。他们没有说话，只是相视微笑了一下。

“那个男人。臭名昭著的劳恩斯先生”克劳利率先开口开口，打破了沉寂。“他死有余辜。”他咬牙切齿道。

传教士望着他的眼，黑色镜片下恍惚之间能从中看清男人的眼眸，恍惚间闪过了一丝鎏金，悄然而逝，不过恐怕是阳光的玩笑。

“每一个生命都值得尊重。希望他和因他而死的人都能得到宁静。”

这很奇怪。克劳利难以置信地看着他。

即使在教会也从未有人抱有如此的同情心与近乎圣洁，慈爱万物，宛若主一般的心胸。如此风轻云淡地说出这样的言语。人们向来公私分明，向善的人始终为善，得以有好运，终生幸福。而作恶了你就是恶魔，是地狱里肮脏不堪指染正义的邪恶爪牙。而这个传教士说出的话就好像污泥浊水之中不凡，洁白，随风而散永不下飘的羽毛——太过单纯太过美好。对一切事物都抱有着最真挚的怜悯之心。

“真蠢。”克劳利讥讽道。

亚兹拉斐尔只是笑笑，平和得近乎没有情绪。

克劳利杀死的劳恩斯先生，在他曾经是警官时就曾经被他碰了一鼻子的灰，那个蠢货永远能用钱财买通他令人作呕的上司，甚至如今他早就不干，用雄厚家业开厂后也是，隔三差五出言讥讽。对于一个潜伏在人群的谋杀犯而言，这是最好的挑衅手段。劳恩斯的死在他第一次挥起屠刀时就已经被名列血淋淋的死亡清单上了。

他们那天无话地站了一会就各自离开了。

当天晚上的夜，克劳利又去了教堂，他特意去得早了一些，靠近的时候左顾右盼，寻找着昨天窥见的那串移动的火光。亚兹拉斐尔的身影稍稍丰满，圆润，羊脂般的皮肤在光下晃着柔和的色彩。他正在十字架前抬头仰望着，听到克劳利的脚步声后才匆匆回过头。

“嗨，又见面了。”克劳利笑道。

那之后他几乎在夜晚去与修道士见面，哪怕最恶的歹徒也有趋光性，这是人类本能，而被一个传教士吸引，他也把这称之为本能。

他们在夜晚，天已经黑透时见面。点着蜡纸共同坐在教堂的椅子上进行一段没头没脑的谈话，两个人迅速地熟络了起来。克劳利总是有很多奇奇怪怪的小玩意儿，金属制品，形状各异，像是富家孩子手里时常把玩的东西，而他的示好就是把他们带给亚兹，这让传教士哭笑不得，但还是收下对方别别扭扭的好意。

“你知道这不适合我的年龄了，对吧？”

“怎么会呢，我觉得挺有意思的。”

“亚兹拉斐尔。”克劳利说，同时点了一支烟，深深吸了一口，又缓缓喷吐出若隐若现的白烟，翻滚在他漂亮的颧骨上。“明天白天我们一起出去，怎么样？”

“可我还得为人们坐祷告，倾听他们的苦难。”

“还有帮助人民，传教士。那是你的职责，对吗？”克劳利说，他抬起手勾住对方的肩膀，凑过去几乎以恶心地语气开口。“主啊，我穷得叮当响，饥不裹腹！可否借用您神圣又慈爱的传教士一天，让他为我驱散痛苦。”

他没等亚兹拉斐尔回答，自顾自地开口。“他同意了。这样吧，明天太阳到花园最东南角苹果树树梢的高度时，我来接你。早点睡觉，传教士。”

第二天他如约而至。亚兹拉斐尔似乎也不会拒绝，犹豫的目光闪动之下还是和对方离开了教堂。

克劳利带着他在一天之内吃了冰激凌，可丽饼，苹果派，无数在这个小镇的甜品，像是一早就对于亚兹拉斐尔的口味了解。他像个真正的绅士，在那之后甚至会帮传教士擦干嘴角的残渣，告诉他每一个地方，亚兹拉斐尔来到这个小镇半年没有像现在这样四处转转过。

“你不是穷得饥不裹腹吗”

“特殊情况下要说特殊的话，包括谎话，拉斐尔。”

夏天几乎很快就来了，那之后的克劳利更频繁地邀请他出去，或者说，用他的花言巧语让这位善良的人擅离职守，像个真正的恶魔蛊惑人心。

至于那场劳恩斯的命案，似乎迅速被埋葬了起来，没人再在乎了。和这座小镇发生的所有命案一样说不清道不明，把一切无法解决的事情嫁祸给神明，称其为上帝之怒。那帮蠢货们无法给任何人定罪，没有作案动机，手法过于高明，现场也没有留下什么证据性物件，就随着时间推移被放置一旁。

那年夏天几乎是克劳利生平除了小打小闹，充斥着天真烂漫的儿时以外，最平静，安逸的夏天。阳光是炽热的，几乎灼烧皮肤，他喜欢带着墨镜就是觉得光有些时候太过耀眼，刺目。他们会坐在树荫下乘凉，躺在草地上野餐。二者谁都没有想到会与一个在雨天相识的深交至此。

“尝尝三明治，克劳利。我昨天去集市买的食材自己做的。”

“不用你说，好吃的很。”

那个周末他们去小溪边喂鸭子，旁边灌木长得郁郁葱葱，还有一些红色的，不知名的野果。他们断断续续的幽会在白天的上午，还不至于太阳高照，有时是下午黄昏，一直到夜晚才作罢。传教士会给他讲起自己小时候的事，铺满山坡的鲜花，以及牛群。有时能望见远方的山川。小溪的河水永远干净透彻。他那时甚至赤着脚和朋友去抓鱼。

他们也曾经高谈阔论，探讨这个时代的腐败，亚兹拉斐尔说我们无法阻止，或改变现状。但时间会给我们答案的。

夏日的风总是燥热又蠢蠢欲动的。克劳利轻呼吸了一口气，侧身躺在了对方柔软的腿上，暖烘烘的体温隔着布料传了过来。“今天晚点回教堂吧，亚兹拉斐尔。反正没有事情，多陪我一会”

我每天陪你还少吗？亚兹拉斐尔想着。他们最近几乎隔个两三天就会见一面，每天晚上克劳利还会去教堂附近转悠，像个可疑人物。想到这里他突然笑了出来，但也没有阻止对方，拿出了一本书开始看。

过了一会，亚兹拉斐尔忍不住低头看克劳利卷曲的，漂亮的红色头发，在阳光下闪闪发光。还有他的墨镜，即使睡着也仍旧还戴着，他小心翼翼替对方摘了下来，专注地看着他熟睡的模样，清秀的眉眼，立体的五官，如同雕像一般精致。让他想起教堂壁画上的堕天使，也是一副如此漂亮的面孔。他抬起手，用手指轻轻拨开他额前的碎发。不知不觉盯着这个男人的脸太久了……这让他脸颊发烫。一阵该死的热意迅速上涌让他几乎无法适从，尴尬之中企图躲避的不安视线让他甚至忍不住怀疑是否是自己心怀不轨 只好又拿起他那本厚重的老古董又开始看了起来。没注意到克劳利偷偷上扬的唇角。

克劳利有一把吉他。在某个夜晚里，他们偷偷见面时，他把它带到教堂旁边那个安静的树林，用手指轻轻拨弦琴弦，唱着家乡的歌。亚兹拉斐尔总是很安静地听着，之后对他赞口不绝。

他们甚至吃过那个树林上的苹果。也许是季节不对，味道酸涩，难吃的要命，克劳利忍不住一番呲牙咧嘴。“传道士，你们这里难道没一个人稍微照顾一下他们吗。”

“事实上，我们是有的，但是我也不知道它为什么尝起来如此的……难吃。”

“你们教堂的苹果树是不是全被恶魔亲吻过。”

亚兹拉斐尔对着对方脑袋轻轻拍了一下。“胡说八道……滚到我后面去，坏蛋。”

“噢…你不会这么做的。”

亚兹拉斐尔的不务正业终于在他和克劳利鬼混的第六个月被加百利神父提醒“孩子，我们来这里是跟随主的，我们侍奉于主，而不是总是偷跑，对吧？”

这有理有据。而那天早上克劳利再来邀请他的时候，他郑重其事地拒绝了男人。的确，他有职责在身，而这的确不是应该和这个上层社会人士出去厮混的时候。

“来吧，这不会有什么问题的，只是出去一小会。亲爱的，你想不想吃个饭？”

“可我真的不行……我已经为你偷跑出去很多次了。”

“一小会，不会耽误太久。而且你知道那家餐厅，再去吃一次我们就能吃全菜单上的所有食物了，你也很想尝尝不是吗？”

“我有职责的，克劳利……至少今天不行。神父已经提醒过我了，再跑出去是很恶劣的。”

这意味着克劳利彻底没戏了，他长叹一口气。抬头挑眉看着他，颇为无奈地开口：“好吧，我陪着你。哪里都没差。”

“但你不是不喜欢白天的教堂吗。”

“是很灼眼，但修道士总在我身边，让我忽然习惯光明了。”

这句话足矣让修道士面红耳赤，他的心难以抑制地上下跳动，似乎迫切地想长出羽翅，飞出这胸腔，飞向那个戴着墨镜，微笑着望着他的男人。

让他心动不已。


	2. Chapter 2

克劳利的手总是沾满鲜血，那些粘稠的，或是流动着的血花般在他手上扎根绽放。他记得自己第一次杀死的人，马琳莱克。甚至是斧头在手中的质感，重量，他如何下挥，利斧劈开头颅时随着清脆声响的脑浆四溅，污浊血液沾染了他的五官和衣物，该死的心脏几乎炸裂一般在他的胸腔里挣扎，而克劳利却拿起了他的斧子朝着此刻躺倒在地身体微微抽搐的男性尸体又愤愤补了两下，直到他面目全非。他那时的脑子里一团麻线般乱作一团，甚至没有因为曾经捍卫过的底线破裂感到自责，一股叫嚣着的，对他人死亡与鲜血四溅视觉冲击的兴奋感占据了他的大脑。与此同时还有报复的快感。

克劳利不是喜欢掩藏自己本性的人，他立刻接受了自己反社会欲望的萌发与壮大。直到现在七八条性命葬送在他的手上，可笑的是，他以前真挚地向主祷告，甚至曾经为了调查废寝忘食。可在这条路上他逐渐发现真相只能使他失望，而以暴制暴往往才是唯一有效的途径。

那天回家后克劳利梦见了天使，圣洁又明亮的色彩，用他宽阔的，洁白的翅膀包裹了他，用他柔软的唇亲吻他的侧脸，他的脖颈，当他看向天使时，他发现，那是亚兹拉斐尔的面孔。存在宛若泥潭之中的一束光，照亮他灵魂，乃至心神皆为之震颤。而对方毫无爱欲地轻轻吻了吻他干裂的嘴唇，说，克劳利，我爱你。

如此圣洁如此美好，在这样强烈的光下，他绝望的发现自己硬了。即使对方再神圣，再洁白，他还是无法抑制自己心里的那点不堪入目的小心思，那些疯狂跳动着雀跃着的奇怪情绪迸发出小小的粉红色的爱心飘散在空气里，他得承认，那个传教士的身影不知不觉间已经在他心中占据一席之地。他开始回忆他们之间的小动作，偶尔靠近的距离，他卷曲，柔软的白色头发，腼腆的笑，眼睛的弧度，甚至是喊他名字时的声音都那么让他兴奋，他的心动那么真实，无法掩盖，而曾经他挥舞斧头将别人砍的面目全非时的心情在此刻相比竟然黯然失色。他不得不承认——他恐怕恋爱了。

一个杀人犯在这个时候真的以为他收货了真挚的爱情，他的一切灵魂都可以为之奉献。他心动了，对着一个男人，一个侍奉他唾弃的宗教，他憎恨的以为光明实际污秽不堪的地方中的人心动了。但亚兹拉斐尔对他而言是光。真正的，远比明日灿烂，耀眼无比纯洁如雪。

每次和他在一起的时候，克劳利的心往往是最平静的。

那个梦过后，克劳利总是叫他“天使，我的天使。”

这让亚兹拉斐尔十分难为情，但多次劝解无果，他还是由着他去了。

秋天很快就来临了，枫叶落了满地。克劳利也如愿以偿，带着对方来湖边看秋季的日落。他甚至用手段搞到了一套知名书籍的原稿，全部送给了他的天使。传教士看到后激动地用手捂住了脸，发出一阵小幅度的惊呼，随即高兴地拥抱了他。

紧接着到了那年冬天，雪下得足够厚实的时候，克劳利便拉着传教士的手在街道上狂奔，最后他们不知道是谁脚底一滑，两个人摔在一起打了好几个滚，最后望着彼此嗤嗤地笑了出来。克劳利有很多朋友，对一个上层社会人士来说，没有朋友是不可能的，但他性情古怪，仅仅与那些人停留在相识阶段，从不更进一步。倒不如说是从心底的厌恶。但亚兹拉斐尔，好吧，亚兹拉斐尔，这个名字足矣让他赞之以歌，用此生所见的无数美妙之词都形容不出他的美好，他为此心底炽热，甚至从淤泥中窥探光明。趋光性恐怕就是人类本能，他从来没有如此向往一个人，甚至让他把那些无所谓的，毫无价值的猎奇心理以及对于谋杀的兴奋感全然丢在脑后。他根本不在乎了。

我的天使。他低声道。

那天夜又下起了雨，渐渐沥沥顺着天空倾泻下，克劳利打着一把白伞穿越过街道，又在午夜时来到了教堂门前。

“我来还伞。”他说，却没将手中湿漉漉的白伞递给对方，掏出了怀里的一把黑伞塞进了传教士怀里。对方被他动作弄得一愣，随之就是克劳利湿漉漉的手忽然抚上了他的侧脸，温热隔着皮肤传来，亚兹拉斐尔抬起眼睛疑惑地望着他，克劳利却突然凑了过来，用柔软的唇瓣吻了吻他的额头，很轻很轻。“我要离开一段时间，生意上有一点小事。”

他的心中小鹿刚撞上心房就被对方的话语彻底扼死在摇篮。分离这个刺眼太过刺痛，他只得拽住人的衣袖轻声开口 “你什么时候回来。”

“一个月，不是很久……我会想你的，也会给你寄信。”

“祝你一路平安，我也会想你的，克劳利。如果有什么好吃的好玩的，记得带给我一些……抱歉，我…呃……不带也可以。我不介意。最好的话我还是希望你早点回来。”

他们在雨天交换了一个拥抱。

事实上，亚兹拉斐尔在最开始某种意义上并不是很喜欢这位朋友，他会嗤笑他的信仰，会在有的时候捉弄他，甚至是出言不逊，大放厥词。但他会向他展露他别扭的好意，会带他去看他的所喜所爱。带他逃离了他墨守成规的生活。

而他离开后，生活变得突然索然无味。

他收到了克劳利的来信，比起信件更偏向情书。他的字是漂亮的，翻飞飘逸的字迹几乎要飞出纸面，信纸角落里甚至粘上了些许烟灰，内容令人害羞，多为一些表达思念的话语。亚兹拉斐尔甚至捧着反反复复看了很多遍，脸上挂着难以抑制的笑容。

大概三周后，那天亚兹拉斐尔外出传教，回来途中被一个男人叫住，他精致的衣服足矣显现出他显赫的身份。天已经逐渐阴暗，连同天边的红也消失得无影无踪。

他在后来的谈话里得知，这位叫住他的先生是菲尔德。贵族们通常都过着纸醉金迷的生活，包括偶尔心血来潮与人私会，或是半夜背着妻子与年轻女孩爬床。而这位菲尔德先生则是老手，他来拜托亚兹拉斐尔帮他隐瞒妻子自己偷腥的事实，如果妻子问起来就说他昨夜是来教堂度过的，甚至把一袋子钱放在了传教士手里。亚兹拉斐尔当然拒绝了——也没有帮助他。

第二天菲尔德夫人来到教堂，气急败坏地谈起昨夜的事，亚兹拉斐尔避开她佣人的挤眉弄眼，直接看向夫人。“他昨夜没来这里，和另外一个女性在一起。”

随后人们便知道菲尔德被自己夫人抓花了脸，这很快席卷了整个街头小巷，被人们饭后笑话一样谈论，甚至添油加醋，在一个上午一样瘟疫一样散开了。菲尔德因此对亚兹拉斐尔怀恨在心。

但亚兹拉斐尔没想到对方的报复是他出门买食材时被按在街头被拳脚相加，他记得那些拳头的硬度打在他的脸上，火辣辣的疼痛瞬间炸开，啃噬他的神经，刺痛他的肉体，五脏六腑仿佛都被对方踢碎，叫嚣的疼让他身体止不住地抽搐，蜷缩着在地面发出呜咽。小石子划破了他的侧脸，淤青在他的眉骨处蔓开。暴行没有持续很久，他们离开了。但这之后亚兹拉斐尔不得不从脏兮兮的地面爬起来，拖着每走一步都会加重呼吸，疼痛不堪的躯体回到教堂。

克劳利在那三天后就回来了。

这位绅士口中哼着小曲满心欢喜地回来，一路小跑雀跃着在第一时间进入教堂，轻车熟路地避开其他神职人员溜进亚兹拉斐尔的房间，打开他紧闭的门。随即他看到那个熟悉的身影，温暖情愫充斥了他的内心，他迫不及待地想上前搂着他朝思暮想的天使转几圈。“你绝对想不到我给你带了什么，天使！”

“别过来，克劳利，拜托……就，就过几天再来找我，好吗。”

这句话显得极其刺痛人心，他极其困惑抬手抚上了人的肩膀。“怎么了吗，是因为我……？”

“克劳利……”他的声音开始发颤了。

黑衣男子开始觉得一股莫名其妙的焦躁席卷了他，他还是轻轻地将传教士的身体转了过来，然后他看到了亚兹拉斐尔的脸——这张时常挂着可爱微笑的面孔如今眉骨处肿了一片，已经结痂了，侧脸处还有大片淤青，嘴角也破了不少，那些骇人的血痂，还有肿起的皮肤都刺痛了他的心。愤怒几乎是炸开的，他抬起眼对上对方的视线，颇为急切地拉开他的衣物，亚兹拉斐尔拼命地摇着头，抓着自己的白色长衫不让他移动分毫。克劳利轻吸了一口气，压抑着满腔怒火，尽量轻柔地开口，以他平生从未有过的耐心朝对方露出一个笑容，他甚至觉得每一次呼吸都痛彻心扉。“没事的，没事的……亚兹拉斐尔。让我看看，好吗？”他柔声安慰着，抬起手摸了摸他卷曲着的，白色的头发，然后轻轻拉开他的衣物，看到了锁骨，腰腹，甚至连大腿上都遍布着断断续续的青紫和伤痕。

“这是怎么回事。”

克劳利只觉得脑子里嗡嗡作响着，每一个细胞都叫嚣着如何将利刃捅进做出这样事情人的脖子里，他的亚兹拉斐尔，他的心心念念朝思暮想的亚兹拉斐尔为什么几日不见已经变成了这个样子。该死，该死

他的男孩断断续续地，红着眼圈把事情的经过向他解释了一番，甚至连嗓音都在发颤。他的唇瓣每一次开阖吐露事实的同时克劳利只觉得心中怒火将他灼烧得愈发痛苦。与此同时，他蹲下身子缓缓替对方把扣子系好。

“克劳利，请不要生气。”他拽着他的衣袖。“这也没有那么糟，至少这几天我都不用到街上了，神父说我这两周都可以休息……我们可以趁这时间一起说说话。”

“睡一会吧，亚兹拉斐尔。”他平淡地说。“多休息一会，你受了这么多委屈，这么多的伤，应该多休息一下。”

他说着，手搭在对方的肩膀上，拉着他走到床榻旁，让亚兹拉斐尔躺了下去。“很疼吧……”

对方摇了摇头。

“还好……没关系的，克劳利。”

该死。该死。克劳利暗骂一声，俯身极轻地吻了吻他眉骨上的血痂，温热的唇瓣轻轻拂过亚兹拉斐尔的伤口，带着一阵微微的痒和疼痛。

亚兹拉斐尔下意识地闭上了眼。咧着嘴轻笑了两声，但他抬眼的瞬间撞上了克劳利的视线。他从没见过对方这样一副神情，眼眸中甚至溢满了悲伤，他总是戾气横飞的眉毛有了弧度，眉心叠成小丘一般，甚至抿着唇看着他。噢……克劳利，亲爱的克劳利。

亚兹拉斐尔抬起手，指腹抚平他皱起的眉心。近乎低语般开口“我会好起来的。”

“当然了，你会的。明天见。”

“明天见。”

克劳利动用了他的情报线，了解了菲尔德的妻子气得当天收拾了行李扬长而去，这是天赐良机。他完全可以砍死那个王八蛋嫁祸给她不知道在哪里的妻子。

那天夜里他翻墙入户，拿着一把他亲自磨的光滑锋利的刀，哪怕是一眼他就看到了那个浮肿过于肥胖的肉块在床上躺着打着鼾声，克劳利脱了鞋，赤脚踩在柔软的地毯上。

刀锋刺入脖颈时的感觉就如捅进棉花一样柔软，他划开皮肤，切割脂肪层与肌肉，甚至咯吱作响，屠宰牲畜一样快速地割开动脉，血液近乎喷涌而出，穿过他的指缝，流入他的刀尖，他的心里腾升而起的是夺取的快感，报复心理在那一刻被放大到了无限，白花花的肉和鲜红的血混合在了一起，他的视线被铺满血腥与暴力，甚至那一瞬间哼起了曲儿，噢，菲尔德，菲尔德，可怜的菲尔德。你他妈注定要死在今夜。

直到卧室开门声打断了这盛宴。

那是一位穿着雍容华贵的女性，此刻正瞠目结舌地站在一旁，半身贴在墙壁哆哆嗦嗦地呼吸着，不用猜就是菲尔德夫人。克劳利甚至没来得及多想，冲上前直接扼住了她的脖颈，这突如其来的里让他们摔在大理石的桌面，窒息使夫人的脸迅速满上红，她夸张地抽搐着，极力扭动全身逃离挣脱，神情的恐惧几乎要溢出，面目狰狞地流出了泪水。动作之打甚至碰倒了桌面的瓶瓶罐罐，墨汁和信纸。克劳利加大了手上的力度，按压着动脉阻止供血，马上就会让她安详地，死于窒息。

头顶突然传来爆炸的痛感，克劳利发出一阵吃痛声，头晕目眩过后是耳朵的嗡嗡作响，热流顺着他的脑袋流过皮肤。他眼前的画面瞬间扭曲。只看得见那女性急促的咳嗽，呼吸声，以及被打碎的酒瓶。疼的要死，他呲牙咧嘴，抬手扶着墙壁站了起来，晕乎乎的视线让他甚至无法看清前方，胡乱地摇了摇头清理视线。该死……她可不能跑，这种失误太致命了……那女人模糊的身影离们仅有一步之遥，如果她冲出卧室意味着今夜注定无眠，乃至以后，他都不会再安详地阖上眼。

克劳利暗骂一声，上前一个健步，抬起腿冲着对方的小腹踹去，女性的身体过去轻且柔弱，她摔倒在柔软的地毯内，他第一刀砍在了大腿，随即是腰腹，头疼欲裂下他摇摇晃晃的身形以及混乱的头脑实在不适合杀人，随即很快他终于将锋利的刃刺入脖颈。血液蔓延。

克劳利虚脱般顺着墙壁坐了下来。

谁能料到这女人突然回了这里，这以为着他不得不替她收尸。男人粗喘着气，抬起手擦了擦挡住视线的血，开始环视四周。

这里真的是一片狼藉。

他歇了五分钟。随即便将凌乱的室内摆好，拖着菲尔德的尸体在屋里转了一圈“泼洒热血”，并朝着对方身上打了几拳，留下点挣扎的证据，伪造妻子入内杀夫的完美画面。随后他将女人的头发扯下部分扔在场地，切下一部分嘴唇，塞在菲尔德先生的嘴里，将刀扔在角落，把夫人放入尸袋之中，拖着它离开了夜晚的菲尔德宅院


	3. Chapter 3

亚兹拉斐尔做了一个梦。

他梦见他们远走高飞，不曾再来到这座小镇，他也不再是传教士，而是来自穷乡僻壤地区的一个画家，坐在山坡上支起画架，用画笔在纸面勾勒远山，克劳利则坐在一旁吹着夏日微风，与此同时漫山遍野的花随着气流微微晃动，宛若海浪。

他醒来时脸上的笑容还没有完全退散。冬天寒冷的空气蹭过他的皮肤带着一丝战栗，亚兹拉斐尔小声喘着气将衣物裹了裹，侧头看向窗外——下雪了。天已经彻底归为黑暗，平日里他几乎每天这个时候都会和克劳利见面。

想到这里他突然觉得喉咙干渴异常，起身下床将蜡烛点燃，照亮黑夜，蹑手蹑脚地溜出了门，披上了大衣，轻车熟路来到教堂祷告室的门前。他就那么默默地看着雪，望着黑漆漆的天，侧身吹气熄灭了烛火，期待着远方的“可疑人士”会不会在今晚现身。

夜晚的教堂鲜少有人踏足，难以打破的寂静笼罩在空气上。亚兹拉斐尔恐怕已经阖上眼躺在床上安详地睡去了，他的脸庞一定是平和的，也许唇角仍旧挂着笑容。克劳利胡思乱想着。斟酌一番后他还是决心将尸体埋葬到教堂的树园。毕竟没有哪个胆大包天的歹徒敢如此挑衅上帝。况且——那里的苹果真的难吃的要命，总得来点养料，对吧？

雪还纷纷扬扬的下着，鹅毛一般飘扬坠落，连同他的心也不知飘到何方。

已经三年没有下过这么大的雪了，路面早已上蒙了一层白花花的雪，每走一步脚印的痕迹都如此清晰可见，可又再度被柳絮般翻飞的白掩盖。

他甚至下意识眺望着远方，期待着再度窥见那串跳跃的，鲜红的火光。他梦中的颜色，栩栩如生的，满含生命力量的，亚兹拉斐尔出现时就会闪烁的光。但没有，今天是雪夜。是流血日。是注定溶于血液和鲜红阴暗有关系的夜。

他拖着袋子走向树园。

杂物室的锁从来没有锁上过，铲子自然也可以拿出来用。不知不觉克劳利早就对这间教堂的每个角落细节烂熟于心。

挖坑。挖坑。这是行凶过程中最繁琐又枯燥的了，每次入土深浅和熟练程度，角度，还有臂力有极大的关系，他必须确保……

“克劳利？”

那是一股他熟悉到深入骨髓，爱惨了的声音，一阵他曾经如此迫切几乎想以诗吟唱赞许的声音，平日轻柔的想夏日的风，像一切揉碎了的梦想，飘散在天边的云。是亚兹拉斐尔。他没有举着那盏烛光，站在一片漆黑之中，白色衣服在这种黑夜下竟然也能如此和谐，美好。雪天没有月光，可那白色飘絮亦让他的脸庞如此圣洁，像极了天使。

他看到了克劳利，看到了那个拿着铲子正挖着土不去找他的男人，对方回过头的瞬间，他瞥见了他一头还未完全干涸的血。

“你的头……”亚兹拉斐尔抬眸愣愣地轻喃，颇为焦急地往前小跑了两步，克劳利甚至来不及阻拦，下一刻就已经感受到对方冰凉的手突然抚上自己的脸庞。他眼中的焦急闪动着，正在担心着对方，他的唇颤抖着上下轻动，似乎要说些什么，话语却在看见克劳利衣物上遍布的血痕，以及满手鲜血时被硬生生哽在喉间。

他瞥见了放在一旁的尸袋，嗅到那股味道。

血的味道。

传教士一瞬间如获闷头一棍，愣在原地。心脏仿佛停止让他不知如何是好，体内叫嚣的声音几乎盖过一切，扭曲的，不满的，还有背叛一般的情愫挤压着他的五脏六腑，亚兹拉斐尔甚至腿脚发软。向后退了两步，脑内警铃大作，我要跑，他想。恍惚间他瞥见克劳利如今扔在墨镜之下的神情，不可置信之余竟然写满了悲伤。

他们都明白发生了什么。

亚兹拉斐尔没想到已经发软的腿也能支撑他跑起来，也没想到对方会以那么强硬的手段拉住他的手。那是他从未感受过的力度，大的几乎要将他融于血脉之中才肯罢休。

“别走，亚兹。”

那声音急迫之中竟然稍有失态。

“你听我说……我不会伤害你，我不会……”

这几乎是克劳利人生之中少有的恳求。他唯一的偏执与那点为数不多的爱一面对面前这个人就毫无保留宛若新出泉眼一般疯狂外溢，满腔的爱欲，向往。甚至下意识心甘情愿放低姿态，为了对方可以在所不辞。情绪总是如此焦灼人心，爱亦如此。他是迷路的旅人，失足坠入爱河的痴儿，如今所爱之人要离他而去，他的竟宛若刀割，痛彻心扉。

怎么会这么痛。

雪还在下。

“我爱你，天使。”

他们在天空随风胡乱散落，不紧不慢地下落。白的不似人间之物。

“亚兹拉斐尔，我爱你。我爱你每一个部分，你笑时的模样，你悲怜世人的心，你看着我时的眼睛，你甜蜜的话语……我爱你的一切，所以我绝对不会，绝不会伤害你。别那么离开，好吗？”

亚兹拉斐尔仍旧想要离开，他妄想挣脱他禁锢他的手，克劳利则把他直接揽入怀中，严寒的冬日他才发现他的天使竟然那么冷，他在这里等了多久？“嘘，嘘嘘。别怕，亚兹，别怕。”他忽然间用手蹭了蹭对方冻的发红耳朵与鼻尖，唇齿间呼出的白气缭绕，逐渐升起消散在了天边。而后他低下头，在天使额前落下了一个虔诚的，含情脉脉的吻。

“乖孩子。帮我一起埋葬她，好吗？”

他甚至不明白自己为什么要接过那个铲子，就如同接过罪恶一般，在雪夜，在上帝与神明的众目睽睽之下公然触及那一片污浊，黑黢黢，沾染血液甚至散发恶臭的那部分。他能感受到胃里焦灼翻卷的恶心感，还有那只温柔的，轻抚他头发，带着温度的柔软的手。上面还沾着血迹，而亚兹拉斐尔无论如何也无法承认，他向往给他这份温度的那个人。

但不意味着他真的愿意为他埋葬尸体。

“亚兹拉斐尔。”

他突然被喊住，下意识一怔，抬起头望着对方。克劳利的铲子正没入泥土之中，没有看他。

“克劳利……”

“他们伤害了你，所以我想……我知道，这太极端了，但我，我无法…我没办法什么都不做，只看着你备受煎熬，看着你那么…”

“你不知道我爱你爱得有多隐忍，多不敢吐露心声，你就像……对我而言，你就像光一样，我无法……我不能……”

“我爱你。”克劳利补充道。

他们仍旧在用铲子发出窸窸窣窣的声响。雪仍旧在下。克劳利就在那时诉说了他的全部感情，倾吐了爱意，甚至告诉他这份爱从何而来，告诉了他爱他爱得多深刻，多无法自拔，所有秘密都在此时被揭露，赤裸裸的毫无保留地展现在空气之中，无论有多荒唐，多扭曲。

克劳利仿佛知道亚兹注定不会放任他而去一般，就站在一旁，继续埋葬女人。

随着时间流逝，地面的缺口越来越大。亚兹拉斐尔逐渐从先前的极度恐慌中冷静了下来。他闭着眼尽量不去看，克劳利就那么把已经血肉模糊的尸体扔到了深坑里，又盖上泥土，填平沟壑。

“克劳利。”他突然开口。“这个小镇离去死去的那些人，不会都是你……”

“但你帮了我。我们已经是同谋了。”

无法否认。

然后克劳利又开始诉说他们相识的这些日子发生过的一切事情，他们度过的点点滴滴。他们的欢笑，春夏秋冬，平日里的高谈阔论，甚至是牵手，还有某些令人心动的距离，宁静的下午。他不敢看亚兹拉斐尔的眼睛，自顾自地说着，他怕看到亚兹拉斐尔害怕他的神情，他怕对视的瞬间被那股视线洞穿灼烧。但当他抬起头，他发现天使的眼中不是单纯的恐惧和厌弃，有失望，还有潜藏的一星半点的爱意和温存。像他看别人的眼神，像个天使，却又有那么一点不一样。他在悲伤。

他不该如此。

亚兹拉斐尔本可以离开，可他现在仍旧站在这里，甚至握着沾着泥土的铲子。甚至为他填平了罪恶的沟壑，为他违背了自己的信仰，让手上也沾满猩红的液体，他记得女人的重量，记得冰冷，发僵的躯体摸起来的触感。记得那股逐渐从后背爬上，冰冷的恶心感。

现在，克劳利拿起了火柴，在夜色中随火光闪烁点燃，朝着粘上血的袋子扔了上去。这很温暖，周围是下着雪的，寒冷的冬夜中最直接的热源。他们两个就那么坐在燃着的尸袋旁边。

“亚兹。”

沉默被克劳利终结。他的手忽然抚上对方的手背。

“我该如何得到你的宽恕。”

他神情悲伤地喃喃着，突然侧头，前倾身体拉进了和亚兹拉斐尔之间的距离，他呼出的气是炽热的，不同于冰冷空气的温度，喷洒到皮肤上带着星点痒意，雪落在他的红发上，亚兹拉斐尔瞪大眼睛望着对方，身体仿佛被钉在原地无法挪动。克劳利在逐渐地向他靠近，更近一步，最终试探性地，在他的唇瓣处极轻，极轻地吻了一下。柔软的触感宛若亲吻了云朵，蜜糖一般连同心脏都为此颤栗不止。他发现对方没有拒绝，便变本加厉，贪心地继续亲吻对方，用唇描绘着他柔软嘴唇的形状，用牙齿轻轻咬下对方的唇瓣，用温热包裹他，与之缠绵。

可他突然怯懦了，畏惧了。被烫到，灼伤般慌忙地退下。

那湿漉漉的，温热的泪珠就那么顺着传教士的侧脸上滚落了下来。

他在先前被伤害时也从未落泪过，如今却眼圈发红，睫毛颤抖地任由泪水涌出眼眶。让克劳利不知所措，他慌张地抬起手臂环抱住对方，却又害怕对方是在畏惧自己，不敢搂得太紧，只好用掌心一次又一次地轻轻抚摸他的后背。

亚兹拉斐尔无法抑制地大哭了一场。他为了克劳利触及了底线，做了人生之中本应从来不会做的事情，他甚至没想过……。他抬起手臂，用他软绵绵的拳头发泄意味捶打了对方的胸口，哭泣让他颤抖的身体显得脆弱不堪，他突然抓着对方的衣领，愤愤不平地拉下，轻轻咬他的脸颊，脖颈，胳膊。

最后还是哭着和他接吻。

他抽泣着吻上克劳利的唇，柔软的，冬季发凉的，干涩的唇。再擅长压抑感情的人也无法在这种情况下毫无反应。他无法抑制那些膨胀的感情，无法抗拒。这是背德的，这不在情理之中，痛苦之余他还是无法抑制心中悸动，他还是得该死的承认，他是爱着对方的。

就算这份爱现在变得痛苦至极，刺痛着他。

这是流血日。他们满手血迹，在雪天中交换了一个吻。

唇齿相依，呼吸交融。他们吐出的白气模糊了视线，吻足够含情脉脉，深情款款，且温柔至极，小心翼翼又不敢太过张扬，克劳利压抑的情感在此刻得到宣泄，他只知道气温愈发炽热，过近的距离让他才知道，原来传教士的眼睛能让人如此心动又头晕目眩，他像个真正的天使，那湛蓝的，宝石般闪闪发光的眼及时在黑夜里也没有黯淡下去。随着时间流逝，吻逐渐加剧，变得疯狂，急切，迫于索取。爱欲冲昏头脑的后果在于思考会被限制其中，亚兹拉斐尔像个误打误撞的新生儿一般胡乱亲吻，暂时把伦理道德和内心痛苦全部抛之脑后，他迫切地，只想得到这份温暖，融于这柔软，美好，颇为强硬的吻里。

他甚至就那么躺在了雪地里，凉得他忍不住打了个哆嗦，而克劳利也就那么压了上来，亲吻他的身体，脖颈，锁骨，小腹，他没有脱他的衣服，手揽着他的腰肢，褪了他的裤子，让他们挂在一半只露出皮肤。

“克劳利……这不对。”

被唤的人只俯身吻了吻人的眼角泪珠。

“请允许我爱你。”

这回答莫名其妙，可亚兹拉斐尔却一瞬间面红耳赤，他死死拽着对方的衣角，在哭泣之中将脸埋入他的怀抱之中。

他甚至不知道克劳利如何进入，自己又是如何容纳接受他炽热的性器。雪很凉，他们两人却都满头大汗。性爱是私密而神圣的，是表达爱意倾诉感情的途径，也是为人带来快乐的最直接的方式。

男人的手臂总是有力的，揽着他的腰肢，狠狠地顶入，近乎将他揉碎，融为一体的力度，在他体内冲撞着肆意妄为，爱液黏腻交合声散在了空气中，阴茎撑开他的甬道，进入他的深处，撞击他的敏感点，来回抽动的频率几乎要洞穿他的灵魂与身心。快感似火焰般迅速燃烧，刺刺麻麻蔓延至全身，酥得腰软作一团，雪凉得皮肤发疼，克劳利嵌在他体内的滚烫性器则灼烧着他，他一瞬间竟是如此的生不如死。

那些难以言表，压抑已久的感情终于在此刻爆发。他的手死死抓着对方后背的衣物，骨节泛白，爱与欲交合揉杂，只让他的心疯狂颤动，快感顺着脊椎四溢，让他头昏目眩。

亚兹拉斐尔的声音是甜腻的，带着一丝上扬的尾音，以及压抑的呻吟，他不知道那些令人害羞的喘息与湿漉漉的呻吟会如此从自己口中宣泄出。呼吸被打乱，对方却又心疼一般展示出了他的柔情，拉着他极轻地在亚兹体内缓慢地动着，由浅入深，蹭过敏感点，撵过侧壁，缓慢的速度足矣让神经回馈全部的触感，他打着哆嗦，抬手搂上克劳利的脖子，颤颤巍巍地和他接吻。

他们吻了无数次。

克劳利将对方的腰肢下拉扣在自己的性器上，这种进入在顷刻间又转为疯狂。空气如今也只在干柴烈火之下趁得愈发寒冷，可没人顾及了，甚至没有人在乎他们如今满手血，克劳利仍旧顶着他头破血流的脑袋，他们的身上还粘着血迹，甚至在旁边就是埋下尸体的地方做爱。一个传教士近乎绝望地开始想着。他注定会被上帝抛弃。但在此之前，他仍旧无法抗拒克劳利带给他的爱。

一个拥抱，一个吻，一次做爱。

他们忽然十指相扣。克劳利再度俯身用唇轻轻吻去他的泪珠。

他仿佛看到了克劳利恶魔一样的竖瞳，只是恍惚一瞬。

克劳利眼里的亚兹拉斐尔从始至终都是天使。

雪还在下。


	4. Chapter 4

夜晚是利于人沉淀心情梳理情绪的时间。

亚兹拉斐尔躺在房间里因寒冷轻轻打着哆嗦，裹上了棉被躺在柔软床面。他在神圣的教堂里，闭上眼眼里却回忆起来的是克劳利喷洒在耳边的温热喘息，他令人害羞的情话，还有将他推入顶点时有力的躯体。然后是血，那些鲜红的，罪恶的血，以及如今已掩埋于泥土和洁白雪中的尸体。这让他痛苦不堪。

他曾经经常和克劳利在工作时间溜出去，或者打着传教的幌子跟着对方的脚步跑到小镇旁边的山坡上，那里总有很多花，尤其在春天，克劳利有点花粉过敏，有的时候他会打喷嚏，如同小猫一样的声音，让传教士忍不住笑出声，然后那个男人便呲牙咧嘴地跑到小溪旁洗脸，等一会便会又带着一碰花回来，别别扭扭地从身后悄悄地递给他，仿佛不是他本意一般，还要轻声絮叨一句顺手。他知道亚兹喜欢花。有时对方出不来时还会特意在怀中抱着一大捧五颜六色的缤纷鲜花带给他。

而他的上司仿佛总被蒙在鼓里，有时亚兹拉斐尔甚至觉得他们宛若偷欢情人一样在夜深人静见面，或者太阳高照时偷溜出也是。

加百列只和他谈过一次，后来不再管了，偌大的教堂从不缺他一个，而且那些虚假的谎言克劳利会教他如何去说，即使亚兹拉斐尔是个初学者，话语磕磕绊绊又可笑，但其他人仍旧听信了。

也仍有知情人士，克劳利家附近的金吉太太打扫门前时又看见时常黏在一起的二人忍不住偷偷笑出声。“年轻人，好好对你的男朋友！”

那时候亚兹拉斐尔只觉得脸红得要滴血。

他进过克劳利的房间，很多次。克劳利很会泡茶，但家里酒才是最多的。那是他第一次被灌得烂醉，那天的记忆他也已然忘光了，只记得有什么极其柔软的触感在唇瓣上，湿漉漉的，温热的，让他流连忘返的。

如今想起来。那可能是一个吻。

回忆让他面红耳赤。

“天啊……”

而往日记忆只徒徒让他此刻的心愈发沉重，仿佛假象一般，甚至让疼痛深入骨髓。

克劳利是那么的，那么的迷人，即使他真的混蛋又没有那么有责任感，甚至性格有些反社会，有时他不小心被绊倒，或是干了什么蠢事时那个红发的男人便会咧嘴笑得上气不接下气。但也是他将他扶起来，安慰般拍拍他的肩膀，小声询问他痛不痛。他总是别扭地展现他的关怀，谁有能说那些全是虚假的。

这些不可能都是假的……就像，就像真相被揭露时他那受伤的眼睛，如此深情款款，如此专注，就像仅容下他一人一样……不，不，不不，他杀了人，这才是重点，他是那个作恶多端的谋杀犯，连环杀手，是满手沾满鲜血的……那是，不对的。

就算他们曾满手沾满血液地接吻。

那个吻，那个吻……

那个温柔的，含情脉脉的吻，那个近乎灼烧他全部灵魂的，沾满他气息的吻。

亚兹拉斐尔突然小声发出一阵呜咽。

事到如今，他还是无法忘怀。他开始自言自语，承认吧，亚兹拉斐尔，你就是爱他，你爱惨了他。

但对方与此同时让他痛苦不已。

他的内心被伦理道德制约了，只是无法，不敢跨过那条线，不敢触碰，去爱。多么背德，他们是谋杀犯和传教士，都是男性，是朋友。甚至就算克劳利是个普通人，他也不应该爱上他。他是传教士，他应该一生侍奉于主…

而且克劳利还杀了那么多的人……那么多的…………

他最终还是在胡思乱想中坠入梦境。

亚兹拉斐尔和克劳利有个不成文的约定，他们会在午夜见面，天黑透了，所有人都睡下的时候，甚至连鸟都停止鸣叫时见面。克劳利在这样的夜晚才不会带他的墨镜，用那双漆黑深邃的眼眸望着亚兹。

第二天的时候，他们一如既往在教堂相遇。但谁也没说话。安静地仿佛空气凝结，他们只是坐着，然后等天空微微发亮时又自行离开。

第三天时克劳利为他塞了一张纸条：抱歉。他没有就留，也许只坐了一小会便离开了。

第四天，他坐的离亚兹拉斐尔很近。他们就那么对视，然后克劳利又将曾经他初次讨好对方送的金属制品塞到对方手里。如此小心翼翼。

第五天，克劳利在黑夜戴着墨镜出现了。

他的嗓音甚至发颤。“天使，我忏悔。”

他无法忍受分离，无法忍受沉默，无法忍受对方一如既往遵守约定却不和他说话，无视他的态度。他似乎很愤怒，焦灼着他的神经，但他看到亚兹拉斐尔时，那些脾气，那些之前预想过无数次的画面都荡然无存，他大可把他按在墙壁上冲着他怒吼逼迫对方说出他究竟是什么意思，或是用利刃抵在他的脖颈上逼迫他，甚至强吻他，干脆直接打晕绑架他，带到什么穷乡僻壤，人烟稀少的地方从此监禁他，让他与世隔绝，让他和自己永远呆在一起……这些想法可行，是完全可行的，而他自己也完全有能力实施，他有家业，有资产，有人脉有手段。但他一旦碰上，撞上那蓝色宝石般闪闪发光的眼，一切都烟消云散，他觉得那么无力。他只想得到对方的吻，只想得到爱，而绝对不是强迫，他想要心甘情愿的，他想要被爱。

唯有他的爱才能让他得到救赎。

一个疯子究竟是如何在爱面前变得如此胆怯。

“你为什么要杀人…克劳利。告诉我。”

这个问题，他应该早预料到了。只是长长地吸了一口气，缓缓呼出。如同第一次见面一般，随着火光闪烁，他点了一支烟。

“我曾经认识一个女孩，一个……明媚如花的女孩。她是我同事的妹妹，每次看到我都会害羞地笑笑，然后跑开。但是她后来被强奸了，那个王八蛋有钱的很，砸了点银子就让事情过去了。”

他沉默了半响，缓缓吐出了一口翻卷着的白雾“她后来自杀了。”

“我的同事为此大闹了一场，站在街头控诉那个王八蛋的罪行。但后来你猜怎么着——他最后倒在那里了，头破血流，变成一具尸体。所以我杀了人，我第一次，砍死了那个叫马琳莱克的混蛋。复仇的感觉很好…亚兹，我后来爱上了，而且，有些时候事实就是如此残酷，正确的途径得不到你想要的。善和恶并没有什么区别。”

“所以我选用了极端一点的手段……但，拜托，我不会继续了，好吗。”

他转过头，掐了烟，望着对方的眼睛。

“我该如何才能得到你的宽恕。”

亚兹拉斐尔沉默了。他一时间无话可说，神色凝重，只是抬起手，摘下了对方的墨镜——克劳利的眼角还泛着红。他仿佛被刺痛一般，不习惯光芒而眯起了眸。

“亚兹拉斐尔。”克劳利喃喃道，试探般靠近了他，再一次地，他没有躲开。他炽热的鼻息喷洒在亚兹拉斐尔的侧脸，靠近的距离道着一股古龙香水味，若是那股随着距离靠近喷薄愈发的感情有形，恐怕早就交织纠缠在了一起，他试探意味地，轻轻地吻了吻对方的唇。

“……是的，克劳利，我在。”传教士回答着他。

“我爱你。”克劳利说得极轻，话语宛若恶魔蛊惑人心，而后又意犹未尽般在他的嘴角处轻啄一二。“拜托，回答我。”

亚兹拉斐尔为此心动不已——可他不会承认，或者，他不能，他不应该。

“可克劳利，我无法……我不能爱你。”他说的时候眼神慌张的躲避，他只是牵着对方的手，说着那些让克劳利神情愈发悲伤的话。“我是个传教士……我……”

“别想那么多，亚兹。天使。你能接受我吗。”

“什么”

“我的意思是——天使，你爱我吗。”

他一瞬间竟如此的不知所措，颤抖的唇瓣上下开阖，闭上眼认命一般开口。“是的……”

“我们可以私奔。”

“你没在开玩笑吗……我…我和你？”

“是的，天使。你和我，我们一起离开这个地方，离开这里，你不是传教士，我也不再是谋杀犯，我们只是远道而来的恋人，在一起生活。我们可以不必在深夜见面，而是……每天同床共枕，睁眼，闭眼时都是对方，我……我很有钱，足够我们生活，我们可以到那里做生意。”

克劳利说着，指腹摩挲着对方的手背。

“我们可以做一切想做的事……你愿不愿意和我走，亚兹拉斐尔。”他抬起眸，对上对方的视线，兴奋地傻笑。“我们甚至可以逃到星星上。”

“我们没法到星星上，克劳利。太高也太远了。”

“那我们就去平原！近一点的……最好还有很多的花，很多的美食的地方。而我，我保证，不会再有流血日了。”

那个时候，那个瞬间。克劳利真实地感受到了一股名为幸福的情愫温暖着他的五脏六腑，他得到了一个吻，软的不可思议。与此同时，他也得到了亚兹拉斐尔一句话。“那么这就是我的宽恕时了”

春天来得很快，花又再度开了满山，随着风掠过宛若海洋般颤动着激起波浪。阳光倾泻而下时甚至闪闪发光。僻静的山村永远能听到鸟儿的鸣叫，克劳利打了个喷嚏，亚兹拉斐尔不得不笑着拿出手绢帮他擦了擦鼻涕。

“如果过敏就不要过来，傻瓜。”

“你是怎么说出这么残忍的话的？让我不要过来？传教士，这太有失身份了。”

他们在花海中交换了一个吻。

END.


End file.
